O Lemon do Armário
by Suzana AKL
Summary: Sidestory do cap. 7 de Colégio Interno [Inferno]. [Não é realmente preciso ler a outra fic] O que aconteceu com Lee e Gaara dentro do armário?[GaaLee onlyLemonrat M]


O.b.s.: Sidestory de Colégio Interno (Inferno). Não é realmente preciso você ler a fic, mas terá algumas partes que você pode não entender...

O.b.s.2: Aleluia, isso vai sair!

O.b.s.3: Não recomendável para menores de 16 ânus, opa, anos. (olha só quem fala, a garota de 14 que acabou de fazer esse trocadilho velho, infeliz e infame...)

O.b.s.4: Não esperem aqueeeeele lemon, onde os personagens são tomados de uma angústia amorosa enquanto fazem besteirinha. Não, sendo sidestory de Colégio, a narradora com toda certeza vai fazer comentários infelizes & infames, que nem na original.

**O Lemon do Armário**

Eles acabaram de fazer o dever, e lá estava Lee-kun comendo seu pacotinho de biscoitos com gotas de chocolate ao leite (tipo aqueles cookies americanos)! 8D

- crock crock crock...

Gaara só observando pelo canto do olho...

- Hm? Quer um biscoito, Gaara-kun? n.n

- Uhum! - Gaara tenta, mas não consegue esconder a água na boca que estava de ver o moreno arrasando com o pacote de biscoitos. Como Lee é o Lee e não é tão burro quanto parece (putz, essa ficou mal! xD), resolve "aproveitar-se" da situação.

- Eu só dou se você deixar eu te dar na boca! n.n (Kitsune: kyaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! °o°) (Brunna: Se mata, caralho! Que que isso?! ò.ó)

-...

- Hmmm... esse biscoito tá booommm...

- o.o

- crock! crock! - comendo devagar.

- O.O''''''''

- E aí, Gaara, que que vai ser? Por que, se continuar assim, eu vou acabr com esse pacote num minuto!

- EU ACEITO!

- OK, então abra a boca e diga "aaahhh"!

Gaara abriu a boca mas não emitiu nenhum som. O moreno se inclinou e colocou o biscoito na boca do outro.

- Viu, não foi tão difícil, né?! Agora morde! - Gaara obedeceu, arrancando uma pequena parte do disco. Lee deu outra mordida, e o biscoito agora estava na metade. - Quer mais um pedaço? - perguntou, se inclinando mais uma vez, só que, como ele estava muito na beirada da cama, se desequilibrou e acabou caindo apoiado nas pernas do Sabaku. - Opa, malz ae! n.n/ - ainda com o biscoito esticado.

- E-eu tenho que ir no banheiro! - levantou-se, arrancou o biscoito da mão de Lee, e se trancou no banheiro.

- Ué! Eu hein... esses biscoitos me deram sede, será que o Gaara-kun tem água? - vai até o frigobar (tá pensando o que??? Eles são chiques! ;D) e encontra uma garrafa de rótulo amarelado com um líquido transparente dentro - ÁGUA! °O° - pega a garrafa e bebe tudo de uma vez, corando ao terminar.

**---Dentro do banheiro---**

- Aquele...! Quem ele pensa que é?! Argh! ò.ó - Gaara senta-se no vaso e termina de comer o biscoito. - Bom, melhor eu sair antes que aquele americano retardado resolva derrubar a porta do banheiro... u.ú

Sai e dá de cara com Lee, que o olhava maliciosamente. Gaara, por sua vez, resolveu ignorar esse fato e caminhou até a sua cama, mas foi parado no meio do caminho pelo companheiro de quarto, que colocou a mãos sobre seu peito e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. O ruivo deu um salto de três palmos para trás.

- Lee! O que é isso?!

- Isso o que? - se aproxima de novo, desta vez pegando-o pela cintura e mordiscando seu lóbulo.

- Pára! - afasta-o, mas só dá tempo de comtemplar a garrafa vazia de Whisky que Sakura lhe dera em cima da cama.

- Por que, não tá gostando? Pois parece que está... - aproxima-se denovo, praticamente comendo Gaara com os olhos.

- V-você bebeu?

- Só água, por quê? - coloca a mão por baixo da camisa dele.

- LEE! - dá mais um passo para trás.

O moreno se joga em cima dele, e, como desgraça dos outros é bobagem pouca, eles caem dentro do armário, que se fecha e tranca.

- LEE! TIRA A MÃO DAÍ! PORQUE ESSA BUDEGA NÃO TEM MAÇANETA POR DENTRO?! - gritou Gaara, forçando a porta do armário, enquanto o outro subia sua camisa.

- Gaara-kun... porque um armário teria uma maçaneta por dentro? huhuhu... - sussurrou Lee, passeando as mãos pelo tárox do caçula Sabaku.

- Lee, seu idiota, eu já disse pra parar...! - é interrompido por um beijo.

Sim, eles estavam dentro de um armário, mas ele era grande o suficiente para dar-lhes certa liberdade de movimentos; de modo que o moreno pôde virar o ruivo e jogá-lo no chão, apoiado numa das laterais.

Acabou de tirar a camisa do outro, e tirou sua própria. Como estava escuro, teve que tatear à procura da boca de Gaa-chan. E também como bebida e locais escuros não combinam (O MDF adverte: Se for transar dentro de um armário, não beba; Se for beber, não transe dentro de um armário. Se bem que você vai ter que estar bêbado para fazer uma coisa dessas, né, mas...), foi Gaara que teve que puxar o "amigo" para si. Agora o ruivo podia sentir melhor o hálito de álcool de Lee, enquanto este lhe aplicava _belos_ chupões - que deixariam _belas_ marcas no dia seguinte, mas nada que uma camiseta de gola alta não resolvesse -, misturado com o cheiro do xampu francês dele (UI!).

As mãos do americano estavam retirando a cueca do japonês, e vice-versa. Quando Gaara tirou a cueca de grife do outro (Lee é chique, só usa cuequinha de grife), percebeu, retardado, que o toque era ótimo. "Eis donde" que surgiu seu truma com as cuecas do outro.

Bom, cuecas a parte, os dois devidamente como vieram ao mundo, partamos pra o "vamos ver". Afinal, seus "amiguinhos" também estavam "devidamente" prontos para a "ação". Mas a "ação" teve que esprar mais um pouco, por conta do sadilsmo que Lee adquiria quando ficava pralá de Bagdá. Beijava o Sabaku com paixão - ui, _mon sauvage_ -, e fazia pressão em seus quadris, fazendo com que as ereções se roçassem, e tirando suspiros dele. Hmmm... fiquei com vontade de comer um suspiro...

- Ahh... Lee... Eu...

- Shh...

Lee sadomaso...

Mordiscou o lóbulo de Gaara, soprando de leve dentro do ouvido deste, causando arrepios e eriçando os pêlos ruivos de seu corpo, o que constatou com prazer.

Tô falando, Rock Lee é um sadomaso!

- Hnf! Lee... ah... Le--

- Calma, Gaara-kun...

Desceu e mordiscou um dos mamilos de "seu Gaa-chan", começando, em seguida, a beijar e mordiscar seus ombros e tórax (extra, extra! nova raça de cachorro encontrada no Colégio Interno Konoha no Suna: _Rockus Leerus_).

- Lee! Eu...!

O dito-cujo voltou a tomar os lábios, já vermelhos, do outro e arranhar de leve sua virilha. Onde estavam as mãos de Gaara? Arranhando e encravando as unhas nas costas de Lee, tentando segurar "aquilo". Logo, Lee trocou as arranhadas por uma boa massagem no membro do amante (a essa altura do campeonto, vocês realmente não esperavam que ue colocasse "amigo", né?).

- Lee! Eu vou..!

- Shh... Apenas faça.

E fez.

Ejaculou. O líquido quente e viscoso atingiu em cheio a barriga de taquinho do Rock, e escorreu para as roupas no chão do armário.

- M-minhas roupas... - ofegou o ruivo, a cor do rosto agora rivalizando com a do cabelo, e deu graças que estava escuro demais para Lee perceber.

- Roupa se lava, Gaara-kun.

Ah, tá! As lavadeiras do colégio vão adorar isso, vão até dar uma festa... De pedidos de demissão.

Antes que Gaara se recuperasse da primeira, Lee penetrou-o devagar. Os dois estavam de rostos colados, então Lee pôde sentir quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Gaara. Aí, vem aquela velha ladainha que aparece em 99 por cento desse tipo de história, zóh mái Gódi...

- Gaara-kun? Está doendo? Quer que eu pare? - para um bêbado, ele estava bem lúcido.

- Não... continua. - tô falando?, sempre acaba assim.

Lee acabou de colocar sseu membro em Gaara e ficou assim por alguns instantesm para o outro se acostumar. Logo, descolou os rostos e começou a mover-se, cada vez mais rápido e dando estocadas cada vez mais fortes. A dor de Gaara foi dando lugar ao prazer. Cehgaram ao clímax juntos, together, cada um gritando o nome do outro. Gaara sujou ainda mais a barriga do amante e as roupas no chão.

O moreno caiu de lado, e conseguiu abrir o armário. Bateu as costas no chão, e um certo ruivo fraquejado caiu em cima dele feito peso-morto, e enterrou o rosto em seu tórax.

- Gaara-kun?

- Hn?

- Tá bem?

- Com sono... não consigo dar nem mais um passo.

- Sou tão bom assim? - perguntou, subindo o ruivo e lhe dando um selinho.

- Lee... - gemeu, deixando as pernas caírem molemente pelos lados do quadril do ex-amigo-agora-amante e encaixando a cabeça na curva do pescoço - É sério, tô cansado.

- Tá, peraí.

Rolou o ruivo para o lado, foi até o armário, catou algumas roupas - que não estavam sujas, pelo menos - e vestiu-se e ao garoto jogado no chão. Arrumou a cama, ergueu o japonês no colo e o depositou lá, devagar. Deitou-se ao seu lado, encostando sua testa na dele e enlaçando sua cintura.

- Lee...

- Fala.

- Você não está realmente bêbado, né? - perguntou isso, ouvindo um risinho do garoto. A noite já ia alta e ele (Lee) tinha apagado as luzes.

- Não. Só tomei aquilo para ter coragem de fazer uma cena e uma "coisinha" daquelas. - dá um selinho - Good night.

- Oyasumi.

-...

-...

- Gaara-kun?

- Hn?

- Love you.

- Também.

**Fim**

**Fim?**

**Não**

**Você acham mesmo que eles vão se contentar com uma vezinha só?**

**Ainda vai ter mais**

**Só que essas "oooutras" vezes a autora não vai dar detalhes**

**Fica por conta de sua mais perva imaginação!**

* * *

É né, povão! xD 

Dedico essa fic à todos os retardados que me pediram detalhes em Colégio! o/ E até a aqueles que queriam detalhes, mas não falaram nada!

Ah, detalhe segundo Paulinha, com incrementações minhas:

**_Gaara_**: cara de drogado, safado - quietinho na hora - passivo - uke.  
**_Lee_**: cara de quietinho, nerd - safadinho - ativo - seme.  
Soma disso tudo igual a: **_SHOW!!!_**

xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Leiam Colégio! o/

Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jaa ne!

by, and only by: Suzana AKL


End file.
